She's the Man
by ArcticArianna
Summary: Alfred/Arthur. Arthur turns himself into a girl on purpose. Arthur feels it's easier and more pleasurable for both of them. Alfred agrees. But when they make a rookie mistake, the truth is revealed to all the other nations. Pregnancy warning. Smut warning.
1. Don't worry what they say

**Authors note: This story will be updated anywhere from daily to weekly. No longer, if it does take longer I'll post a not in advance. There will be smut in many future chapters. You've been warned. Not really considered yaoi now. Enjoy! Comment and follow! **

She's The Man.

It was easier to Arthur, more comfortable, more pleasurable, more possibilities. Alfred seemed to enjoy it as well. The British nation lay on the couch flipping through channels of assorted stupidity. He coughed to himself, a sickening feeling flowing over him.

He knotted Alfred's tie tightly smiling up at him and receiving a kiss. He bent down and tied his own shoes as the taller nation followed the notion.

"You know Arthur, they're going to find out eventually. It's not really embarrassing."

"It's not so much that it's embarrassing I just don't want to hear about it, you know?"

With a groan Alfred replied. "Don't worry about it; you're getting stressed out I can tell." He pulled the smaller closer. "Besides, even if they were to find out, who cares what any of them have to say? Not me, you shouldn't either."

"I suppose you're right...It's just I take so much from all them anyways. I haven't been feeling well to begin with lately." He grabbed at his stomach. "Maybe I caught something."

Alfred put his hand over his partners. "Nauseous? Seriously? We didn't even go out this weekend how could you have caught something?"

In a state of serious confusion, Arthur added. "We didn't did we? Hmph, how strange. I'm sure I feel sick though. What? Do you not believe me or something?"

"No, that's not what I said. I - I so didn't say that babe." He babbled, trying to stay out of trouble.

An annoyed little Brit flung open the front door, stomped all the way from the stoop to the car, flinging that door closed in a rhythm. Alfred followed locking the door with a sigh, it's not that he didn't believe the smaller nation it's just that there was no reason for him to be sick. The American nation just assumed he was trying to get out of this meeting by faking something of this sort. He knew Arthur hadn't wanted to go ever since the very significant change the two had made recently. He shut the car door behind him, buckling himself in, and drove with the other in silence.

Getting out of the car, Alfred looked into dark emerald eyes, telling him his lover was sad at this point. "Don't cry." He spoke quietly hugging the other.

Arthur pushed at him lightly telling him to stop before someone saw and assuring him he wasn't about to cry, although he clearly was.

Walking into the meeting Alfred held the door with one hand while keeping the other on Arthur's back. He was starting to look pail now. "Are you gonna-"

"No, no I'm not. Please stop." He quickly found his way to his seat. Alfred looked at Arthur worriedly, Arthur's eyes were struggling to stay open as sounds of other nations voices filled the air. He was rocking back and forth, his eyes closed, sweat dripping down his forehead. Suddenly he leaned down, and before you knew it there was no talking as Americas hands grabbed the shaking nations shoulders as he released his sickness onto the meeting room floor. When he seemed to be finished, Alfred pulled him up and saw tears streaming down the smaller nations face. Arthur did his best to stand up and leave the room as quickly as possible while everyone stared like hawks.

"He didn't feel well on the way here." Alfred spoke as if everyone had to know. "I didn't believe him, it's my fault." He added, putting all negative attention onto himself.

He took off down the hall opening bathroom doors looking for the smaller. He wasn't in any of the men's room. Just before Alfred was stumped and about to head to the car, he remembered. He found his way to the only ladies room in the building. He quietly opened the door looking around with blush filled cheeks.

"Arthur." He whispered in a panicked tone. "Arthur...Arthur." A quick gasp of air and a shudder from of the stalls drew America closer. He pushed open the door to a weeping little nation on the floor; he bent down and shut the stall door behind them. He hugged England from behind and whispered in his ear. "Sh, sh. It's okay, don't cry."

Arthur hiccuped and grabbed at his stomach. He scrunched his face and let out a cry. "I - I'm scared." He grabbed at America. "I'm in pain and I don't know why."

Alfred reassured him. "Because...because you're sick. Sh, it's only because you're sick, you threw up, remember?" He hugged him. "Throwing up hurts, you know that, that's why you're in pain."

The smaller remained quiet. Obviously not wanting the conversation to continue. He leaned against America and allowed himself to be held. They sat there for a while before America spoke although there was no reply from the other. Alfred looked down to see Arthur had fallen asleep and smiled weakly. He picked up the small nation bridal style and tumbled out of the bathroom, meeting a crowd of nations outside the bathroom in a state of confusion. America smiled quickly and excused them. "I'm leaving guys. He's done, we'll reschedule! Catch you guys later!" America had forgot he had just walked out of a ladies room; the nations looked around at each other for answers.

"What the hell." Germany spoke into himself.

"Hey Germany why were they in the girls room?" A confused italy added.

"Who the hell cares why are you always asking such pointless questions." South italy spoke down on his brother.

"I deffinetly want to know what's going on there." France smirked at the others as if they were all as twisted as he. "Fine, no? I will see myself then." He taunted at the confuse crowd.

There was scattered talking and a roar of chatter after that exit but sooner or later only a few nations remained interested. France remaining number one.

England opened his eyes to the room around him and the many blankets he was cover in. He began to sit up and brush them off but suddenly felt cold. "Alfred." He yawned looking next to him at the sleeping nation's bare back. The taller rolled over, dog tags clanging together on his bare chest.

"Yeah?" He yawned in sync with his lover.

"What happened at the meeting. I know I threw up but what happened after." England asked, confused and a bit worried.

America how they got home and England complained in his sleep about being hot and making America strip him down, then he cried and cried about being freezing. This explaining why he was imbedded in blankets.

"Did anyone see us?" Arthur asked somewhat shaking.

"Just on the way out of the bathroom. I just explained that I shouldn't have let you out of the house when I knew you were actually sick and-"

"They saw us leaving the bathroom? The fucking women's bathroom?" Tears filled up in his eyes. His brows furrowed in an angry glare.

"Oh- oh- uhm. I don't think they noticed I mean maybe but- but they didn't say." America stopped himself and looked at England. "Hey, don't cry-"

"How do you expect me not to cry? They all know something's up now. Now they're gonna bloody find the fuck out." He cried. "Damnit. God fucking damnit."

"Why was he crying so much?" America was so confused this recently was becoming so normal. Usually before Arthur cries he put up a fight, or he just cried when something hurt, or during sex... Now it was just happening because he felt like crying. "Don't cry I'll fix it. I'll find out what they saw and I'll make up a story. It'll be fine."

The small Brit cupped his face and wiped away his tears. "You'd better... before someone finds out."

"No one will find out. Don't worry about it doll." Alfred kissed him intensely and they fell down onto the bed, kissing each other intimately.


	2. Rookie mistake

**Authors note: this is today's daily update. Chapter three is also almost done. I haven't decided on a length of this story yet but I'm guessing somewhere near 20 chapters hopefully. Happy reading!**

**beta: shizaya1398**

She's the Man.

Arthur paced back and forth in the hallway,waiting for Alfred's return. His back aching, head throbbing, and his stomach turning in a sickening way, making him have to hit the bathroom every once in a while. Alfred had left early this morning in order to attend a world meeting after the other meeting having been ruined and needing a reschedule. This meeting, Arthur felt it necessary he sat out. The British nation plopped onto the edge of the bed and grabbed at his aching stomach.

"Dammit all." He belched out letting a single tear slide down his cheek. His stomach really fucking hurt. He cringed at the acidic feeling within him.

He heard the front door creek open and slam shut, he rushed to the front of the house. "Alfred, what happened? What did everyone say? Who saw? Who asked? Oh god they know-"

"Arthur they don't know. No one said anything. Some of them only stared and the meeting when on normally."

"No one asked at all? No one asked how I was?"

"You're surprised? Who would ask about you, man, you don't exactly have friends, haha-"

"America. I'm being serious." The look of intensity in the British nations eyes and the sudden change in tone proved his statement true.

"Only a few people asked. France, both Italy's, and Germany may have said something but I forgot." The truth poured through his lips as if liquid. He stared at his lover before continuing. "Come on Artie. How would they even guess what's going on? It's not exactly common thing."

"But we walked out of the ladies room. Why would we be in the only ladies room in a building filled with men's rooms?"

"Artie. It looked like you were sick and out of it and didn't know which was which and nobody cares." For once America had a valid point. But he was wrong. One person REALLY cared.

Outside they're home a French nation lurked. Searching garbage cans and recycling bins. "These two buy such useless things, such disgusting food products." He scoffed. "There's nothing to tell me if what I am thinking is correct."

His boots made loud noise in the flower beds beneath. His hands ran over garbage in the trash can. Nothing, nothing, nothing. "Ah." Francis smiled. "What have we 'ere."

His fingers caressed a discarded clothing tag. He read it aloud. "Size 34 A." He knew this is exactly what he needed. "A bra tag? Why would these two need a bra?" A smile graced his lips and he slipped this tag in his pocket and faded away in the night.

"America what's wrong with me?" England practically stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen; he wore nothing but a white long t-shirt and underwear. "Why am I sick every single day? Every morning?"

America looked at him groggily; he rubbed hair out of his eyes and looked at the Brit. "I don't know babe. You've been sick for almost three weeks."

"Maybe I'm dying." He said dramatically.

"Arthur. That's ridiculous why would you be dying?" He yawned. "Maybe it's just lady problems."

"You idiot. When I get my period now I don't vomit for three weeks. It only lasts for one week." He sat down at the table; silence falling over them for moment. England scoffed "lady problems." Another moment passed before a terrifying thought emerged.

"Oh my god." He looked at America. They were tangled up in an intensifying glare for what seemed like eternity.

"Wait is it lady problems?"

"Alfred! No. Well, yeah. No. Alfred," he looked into oceanic blue orbs, searching for safety, and love, and protection, and approval. "Alfred...what if I'm pregnant?"

"Oh my god." His jaw dropped. Two of the worlds finest, had made the biggest rookie mistake. They forgot to use a condom. "I knew we forgot something..."

_They were both so excited that night, the night England turned himself into a women. He concocted a poison, firstly for Alfred's pleasure. After that night it turned in to something England wanted, he enjoyed it, he felt comfortable, more attractive, happier. They had both been so excited, so ready, so set in their old ways. They forgot protection. Now that night was more than a month ago in the past, it all made sense. The two sat lost in each others eyes again._

"What do we do?" Alfred sprung up in his chair without braking the stare.

"We, we, we need a test! A pregnancy test!"

"Where do I get that!?"

"Uhm, uhm go to CVS!" He thought for a moment. "Yes, yeah CVS!"

"All the way to CVS? You're just gonna pee on it-"

"Alfred you're forgetting-"

"Oh, shit, sorry okay! Okay, CVS? Okay, I'll be back." He left the house in plaid pajama pants with wife beater, hopped in his car and was gone in seconds.

Arthur sat staring into the table. "What have we done..."


	3. Fucking Frog

**Authors Note: so since I posted two chapters today I may not post one tomorrow but I don't know, it depends. Anyways I hope you're enjoying the story. Happy reading!**

**Beta: Shizaya1328**

She's the Man.

Arthur sat in silence, his muscles paralyzed with a mixture of emotions. It was broken by the sound of America's car pulling into the drive-way, sounding like it left skid marks as it came to a loud stop. The door burst open to a sweating American nation holding a small box. "Here babe, here." He put his hand on his lovers back while handing him the package.

England looked so scared...terrified even...petrified. A shaking hand grasped the box as he turned and fled down the hall to the bathroom, calling behind him. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Alfred nodded taking a seat on the couch placing both hands on his knees. He moved them to his head as he sunk downward towards the floor. "I don't know how I'm supposed to cover for this."

Eternity passed before a click sounded the air alerting the American that the bathroom door was open. He looked up his head still supported by both hands. He moved his brows in a way so that he did not have to speak in order for his question to be answered.

"I'm pregnant." Arthur smiled, his eyes spilled over with tears. He turned away from the bigger nation. "I'm so mad at myself. All this time of been worrying about being found out about being a woman. Now, now I'm pregnant. Now we have a huge problem, oh god, what have we done?"

A sudden pulse filled Alfred, a pulse to say something he had to say. "What have we done? We created life." He stood over Arthur.

Arthur now looked annoyed. "Don't try and make this one of you're bloody movie scene moments." He scoffed turning away.

"That's not was I was trying to do. I meant..." He didn't know what he meant. He fell silent, withdrawing himself from the surrounding world. What would happen now? He most certainly wanted a baby...but not now. They both wanted a baby at one point, not now. This was a lot to put on England. This was so much to put on him. Carrying a child? He's only just figuring out this body.

"Alfred...I want this baby." Arthur's shocking words broke the deathly silence.

"Me too. I want the baby too." He wasn't lying, if anything if he didn't want the baby it only meant, now. And it was only for Arthur's sake.

"I'm scared. I'm tired and sick feeling and nervous about the way everyone will find out." He paused wiping at his face, " I want this though. I didn't know it would be so soon, I didn't know I would be giving birth but I'm willing." Alfred wanted to believe in this but lately with the drastic mood swings he wasn't sure his partner was sane.

Arthur started looking in desperate need of help. Alfred wrapped his arms around him. He spoke into his hair. "I love you." He breathed. "I want you to know I'll help you, I'll be with you as often as possible. I'll stay home. I'll do anything."

Arthur didn't speak. He clung tightly to his loves shirt. His grip only tightened as this hug went on. After a few minutes America picked him up, and brought him to his room, they would talk more later.

A ring on the doorbell hours later pulled America away from the intense love him and Arthur had been making. "What? Your, ah, getting up now." Alfred pulled out of Arthur.

"One second. Uhn, shit." He searched for shorts, after finding them he slid them on and left the naked Arthur in bed alone. "I'm coming!" Alfred opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." A Frenchman deviously smiled in the doorway. "Was that remark not meant for me?" He laughed, walking into the house.

"Uh, Francis, this is so not a good time."

"Why not? Because Arthur's probably in there naked waiting on you're return." That smile was plastered on like glue.

"Look, let's not sit here and waist time. Why are you here, in my house, keeping me in here when I could be in there?" America gestured to the bedroom.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm onto you."

"Onto me? What? I haven't done anything."

Francis slipped the bra tag into Alfred hand. Alfred looked down focusing on the tag. He looked back up and glared.

"Whose is that?" Francis spoke coldly. "I want to know."

"Why would you go through my garbage you fucking creep." America was not easily enraged, now knowing of his pregnant 'wife' in the other room he'd developed a newly protective quality. "Why don't you stay the fuck out of here."

"Why not just tell me who's that is, non?" He paused. "That would be so much easier than what you're doing."

"How would you know what I'm doing? I'm not doing anything."

"Such a shame, what a waist of time." A new smile emerged. "Well whoever this belongs to will be exposed soon when I announce to the world that you're cheating on England with a women."

Before America could speak the bedroom door slammed open. An extremely hormonally imbalanced Arthur appeared. "You bloody fucking frog that is my goddamn tag. He isn't cheating on me!" Arthur snatched the tag. "Do you fucking hear me? It's mine."

"Loud and clear." He burst into laughter. "Arthur, you're far to easy."

How could you fall into that so quickly. So it's true." Alfred's face was in his palm. He knew Arthur was a hormonal mess. "You're a woman, non?"

The British nation stood ashamed of himself. How could he be so dumb. He was so angry. He looked up as if about to cry. Francis went to say something to the distressed looking Brit but before he got the chance Arthur's facial expression changed and his fist smashed Francis right in the jaw. The French nation hit the ground with a thud.

"You bloody fucking fool." Arthur looked over him. "I no longer care who knows. I would've simply told everyone instead but you, you creepy little fucking twat." Arthur smiled. "You just have to go poking you snout into people's business."

"I knew you'd be twice a bitch with a vagina." France wiped blood from his face. "Well, no hard feelings? Good, I'll be going."

"Whatever Francis, just stay the fuck out of my house." Alfred added holding the door for him.

"Oh, both of you." France spoke.

Both America and England turned towards him.

"You really should've hid that positive pregnancy test over there. Have a nice da-"

"Get the fuck out!" Arthur threw a shoe at him and the door slammed.

Alfred looked at Arthur proudly yet disappointedly. The two stared at each other and both let out a sigh and groaned.

"Fucking hate him." They both spoke in sync.


	4. Realization let the smut begin

**Authors Note: so since I posted two chapters today I may not post one tomorrow but I don't know, it depends. Anyways I hope you're enjoying the story. Happy reading!**

**Beta: Shizaya1328**

She's the Man.

Arthur sat in silence, his muscles paralyzed with a mixture of emotions. It was broken by the sound of America's car pulling into the drive-way, sounding like it left skid marks as it came to a loud stop. The door burst open to a sweating American nation holding a small box. "Here babe, here." He put his hand on his lovers back while handing him the package.

England looked so scared...terrified even...petrified. A shaking hand grasped the box as he turned and fled down the hall to the bathroom, calling behind him. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Alfred nodded taking a seat on the couch placing both hands on his knees. He moved them to his head as he sunk downward towards the floor. "I don't know how I'm supposed to cover for this."

Eternity passed before a click sounded the air alerting the American that the bathroom door was open. He looked up his head still supported by both hands. He moved his brows in a way so that he did not have to speak in order for his question to be answered.

"I'm pregnant." Arthur smiled, his eyes spilled over with tears. He turned away from the bigger nation. "I'm so mad at myself. All this time of been worrying about being found out about being a woman. Now, now I'm pregnant. Now we have a huge problem, oh god, what have we done?"

A sudden pulse filled Alfred, a pulse to say something he had to say. "What have we done? We created life." He stood over Arthur.

Arthur now looked annoyed. "Don't try and make this one of you're bloody movie scene moments." He scoffed turning away.

"That's not was I was trying to do. I meant..." He didn't know what he meant. He fell silent, withdrawing himself from the surrounding world. What would happen now? He most certainly wanted a baby...but not now. They both wanted a baby at one point, not now. This was a lot to put on England. This was so much to put on him. Carrying a child? He's only just figuring out this body.

"Alfred...I want this baby." Arthur's shocking words broke the deathly silence.

"Me too. I want the baby too." He wasn't lying, if anything if he didn't want the baby it only meant, now. And it was only for Arthur's sake.

"I'm scared. I'm tired and sick feeling and nervous about the way everyone will find out." He paused wiping at his face, " I want this though. I didn't know it would be so soon, I didn't know I would be giving birth but I'm willing." Alfred wanted to believe in this but lately with the drastic mood swings he wasn't sure his partner was sane.

Arthur started looking in desperate need of help. Alfred wrapped his arms around him. He spoke into his hair. "I love you." He breathed. "I want you to know I'll help you, I'll be with you as often as possible. I'll stay home. I'll do anything."

Arthur didn't speak. He clung tightly to his loves shirt. His grip only tightened as this hug went on. After a few minutes America picked him up, and brought him to his room, they would talk more later.

A ring on the doorbell hours later pulled America away from the intense love him and Arthur had been making. "What? Your, ah, getting up now." Alfred pulled out of Arthur.

"One second. Uhn, shit." He searched for shorts, after finding them he slid them on and left the naked Arthur in bed alone. "I'm coming!" Alfred opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." A Frenchman deviously smiled in the doorway. "Was that remark not meant for me?" He laughed, walking into the house.

"Uh, Francis, this is so not a good time."

"Why not? Because Arthur's probably in there naked waiting on you're return." That smile was plastered on like glue.

"Look, let's not sit here and waist time. Why are you here, in my house, keeping me in here when I could be in there?" America gestured to the bedroom.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm onto you."

"Onto me? What? I haven't done anything."

Francis slipped the bra tag into Alfred hand. Alfred looked down focusing on the tag. He looked back up and glared.

"Whose is that?" Francis spoke coldly. "I want to know."

"Why would you go through my garbage you fucking creep." America was not easily enraged, now knowing of his pregnant 'wife' in the other room he'd developed a newly protective quality. "Why don't you stay the fuck out of here."

"Why not just tell me who's that is, non?" He paused. "That would be so much easier than what you're doing."

"How would you know what I'm doing? I'm not doing anything."

"Such a shame, what a waist of time." A new smile emerged. "Well whoever this belongs to will be exposed soon when I announce to the world that you're cheating on England with a women."

Before America could speak the bedroom door slammed open. An extremely hormonally imbalanced Arthur appeared. "You bloody fucking frog that is my goddamn tag. He isn't cheating on me!" Arthur snatched the tag. "Do you fucking hear me? It's mine."

"Loud and clear." He burst into laughter. "Arthur, you're far to easy."

How could you fall into that so quickly. So it's true." Alfred's face was in his palm. He knew Arthur was a hormonal mess. "You're a woman, non?"

The British nation stood ashamed of himself. How could he be so dumb. He was so angry. He looked up as if about to cry. Francis went to say something to the distressed looking Brit but before he got the chance Arthur's facial expression changed and his fist smashed Francis right in the jaw. The French nation hit the ground with a thud.

"You bloody fucking fool." Arthur looked over him. "I no longer care who knows. I would've simply told everyone instead but you, you creepy little fucking twat." Arthur smiled. "You just have to go poking you snout into people's business."

"I knew you'd be twice a bitch with a vagina." France wiped blood from his face. "Well, no hard feelings? Good, I'll be going."

"Whatever Francis, just stay the fuck out of my house." Alfred added holding the door for him.

"Oh, both of you." France spoke.

Both America and England turned towards him.

"You really should've hid that positive pregnancy test over there. Have a nice da-"

"Get the fuck out!" Arthur threw a shoe at him and the door slammed.

Alfred looked at Arthur proudly yet disappointedly. The two stared at each other and both let out a sigh and groaned.

"Fucking hate him." They both spoke in sync.


End file.
